create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/The Secret Crush Within (Rewrite, Seventh Story in TMNT)
This story is told from the perspective of Iredessa. Chapter 1 Hi. I'm Iredessa, Odette for short. I'm the turtles' younger sister, narrating the story of a wild ride that went on just now in my life. *Sigh* I can't believe I'm writing about this story, but apparently I have to. Ok, here we go! It's been nearly a month since Tyla sacrificed herself to stay in the Underworld. Everyone in the Courageous Crew has been in a funk, especially Otto and I. Tyla was my best friend in the world and Otto's...well, girlfriend. I knew my siblings and their friends have since moved on, but we in the Courageous Crew haven't. We needed to cheer each other up. Luckily, I had an idea. "Hey, why don't we try and go out for ice cream?" I suggested, "I bet that'll cheer us up," "Good idea, Odette!" Roari beamed at me. "Yea...great," Echo said in his sarcastic tone, but I really knew he wanted ice cream. "That'll be fun!" Willemse turned to Otto, who didn't say anything, "Otto? How about you?" Otto glanced at us, then he finally sighed and gave us a sad smile, "Yea...I guess I could use a scoop," That was easy. I never knew my friends would be that easy to deal with that so quickly. I guess they liked ice cream as much as I do. Anyway, we headed down to the Ice Cream shop in Mutation High and got ourselves a cone. I had chocolate, as usual. Otto got vanilla, Willemse had strawberry, Echo had lemon (obviously it would match his sour personality), and Roari had cherry. We had a blast as we hung out at the park to talk about the Valentine’s Day dance. But, for some strange reason, I still felt depression inside now that my best friend was gone. They must’ve noticed my mood because Echo asked me something. "Hey," Echo walked up to me, "What's wrong with you?" "Oh...nothing," I faked as I licked my ice cream, "See? MMM, that's good chocolate," Echo shrugged, "Okay, then." "Echo, please," Willemse shook his head at him, "C'mon, Odette. We can see right through you. You still upset about Tyla being gone?" I tried not to look like I was gonna cry, but I did and nodded. The others looked at me and gave me a group hug. The only person I didn't see was Echo, who just looked guilty and rubbed his arm. "It's okay, Odette. I miss her too," Otto told me as we broke out of our group hug, "I miss her too." "Technically, she is not dead." Echo told us bluntly, "She just trapped in Nineveh’s underworld." Yeesh. What was his deal? "Not the right thing to say, Echo," Roari shook her head at him, "Even if she is alive, but trapped, it can still be easy to miss her!" "Okay, sorry," Echo backed off. "But, even though she's in the Underworld," Willemse told us, "She's doing it to protect the city. She may lose her air bending powers, but Nineveh will be trapped!" "But...what about her?" I asked, "What's gonna happen to her?!" '' "I've learned to have hope that Tyla might return," Otto told me, "But, I just don't know." "We all don't know," Willemse added, "But, in hope and in the safety of the city, I believe that Tyla will return, and who knows? Maybe her master will retrain her to obtain her elemental powers," "Hey! I never thought about that!" Roari beamed. "Yea...me neither," I wondered. Leave it up to Willemse to find a bright side of things. "Well, I think this hope is putting me in a good mood!" Roari stood up, "How about we head to the indoor swimming pool and swim a few laps?" "I'm in!" Otto agreed. "Sure!" Willemse lightened up, then looked back at me. "Ok," Echo agreed as he and Otto followed Roari, then looked back at me. Seriously, what was going on? I looked at Willemse and smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up, Willemse," I told him. "No problem, Odette," Willemse replied and patted my head, "I'm here for you, pal." Suddenly, my insides started to feel all gooey inside. I could feel my face turning a bright pink, but I tried to cover it with my hands so that he wouldn’t see me. I followed my friends to the pool, but was feeling a bit uneasy. Was this a crush? No, no it couldn’t be! It can’t be! I never had a crush on Willemse before but that night, everything changed. So maybe I wanted to get together with Echo, but I am going nowhere with him. I'm not even sure I want to anyway. If he doesn’t want me maybe I’ll try Willemse. He’s always so sweet and smart, maybe he’ll accept me. Wait, Wait, What am I saying? What have I done?! ROARI’S GONNA ANNIHILATE ME!! Chapter 2 Since my siblings and I were visiting Splinter the next day for the weekend, I decided to hide in my room until my supposed "crush" on Willemse was over. I still couldn't believe I fell for him! If Roari finds out about this crush, what am I supposed to do?! Our friendship will be ruined! Or maybe not, since Roari is pretty much a chill pill on legs. But, still! Before I could think anymore, my older sister Evelyn knocked on the door, "Odette? Are you okay?" "Oh, course!" I replied, "I just decided to sit in my room all day and not come out!" I could head Eva sigh, "Sis, I may know what's wrong," I sat up in shock, "Y-you do?" "Yea," Eva replied, "Can I come in?" "I guess," I let her in and she sat down next to me. "I think you're still upset about Tyla, right?" She asked. I looked at her, relieved that she didn't know the real truth, "Uh...yea! I am still," "Look, I know it's hard to lose someone you're very close to," Eva explained, "I admit, losing my brothers and you, was hard for me. I barely even remembered you! But, I have you back. And I bet that Tyla will return. Trust me." I started to blush a bit, "That's what Willemse told me as well," "Hey!" Eva got an idea, "Since you and Willemse have bonded a bit, maybe I can ask him to come over for a bit!" My eyes widened again. Having Willemse....OVER?! I'm trying to get ''rid of my crush on him, not let it grow! I finally sighed and gave in, "Alright fine," Eva got her T-phone and dialed his number, which I have no idea how she got that. Still, this was going to be much difficult than when I used to hang out with him. Sheesh. Why does love have to be so complicated? Was that Echo’s problem too? Naw, couldn't be. He doesn't like me. A few minutes had passed and I heard voices coming from the lair. One sounded familiar. Gulp. Willemse was here. I came out slowly from my bedroom to see him wave. I sort of waved back, but I think my hand fell asleep. "You can come on out, Odette! I don't bite!" Willemse reassured me. I still felt slightly uncomfortable as I walked over and sat down next to him. I started drumming my knees to take my mind off my awkwardness. "I overheard from Eva that you might still be upset about Tyla," Willemse told me, "That's completely understandable. Mainly...um..." He cleared his throat, "because she was your best friend," I face felt like fire as I looked up at him and tried to keep my cool, "Um...yep! Totally." "Well, maybe I can hang out with you," Willemse suggested, "Y'know...to help fill the void?" I wanted to say, with my crush on you, no way! But, he was just so sweet in keeping me company and cheering me up over Tyla, that I couldn't refuse. "I...I guess," I finally told him. "Don't worry, pal!" Willemse half-hugged me, "I'll stick by your side until you feel all better!" I put my head in my hands. What was Roari going to think if she caught Willemse hanging out with me all the time?! Suddenly, Willemse's phone started ringing. He smiled at me and held up a hold that thought finger as he took it, "Hello?" A voice talked to him on the other line, "Oh! Roari!" I froze. Roari was talking to Willemse, while he was hanging out with me! I gotta pause for a moment to explain a little something. Willemse and Roari have had a crush on each other since the Halloween Dance, but both of them are too shy to express their feelings. Now, I'm starting to like Willemse, but I don't want to! And if Roari ever finds out, she'll hate me forever! But, I'm not stealing him from her! Now back to the story. Anyway, Willemse was talking to Roari, and I could sense that his heart was fluttering, because he seemed so happy talking to her. I just sat there, awkwardly, until he turned to me. "Roari just asked me to come over for a bit," Willemse told me. "And...what did you say?" I asked. "Obviously, yes!" Willemse told me, "I told her I was hanging out with you, but she said you can come over if you want. How about it?" I started to panic on the inside. Willemse, me, and Roari?! I gulped. Of course, I wanted to make Willemse happy, so I did what I had to do. "Sure!" I accepted. "Great!" Willemse beamed, "It'll be fun!" When Willemse wasn't looking I facepalmed myself. One part of me says that everything will be fine and that Roari won't suspect a thing. Another part of me says that I'm gonna be dead meat. This'll definitely be interesting. Chapter 3 That night, Willemse and I headed to Roari's home and waited outside the door. It appeared that Roari wasn't home so we had to wait for her. We sat down on the curb together, and I was getting more nervous by the second. I think Willemse noticed. "Everything okay?" He asked me. "Oh, uh...," I stuttered, "Y'know...just don't wanna be a third wheel with you and Roari," "It's no trouble!" Willemse reassured, "I know you've had trouble coping with Tyla's sacrifice, so Roari won't mind. Besides, I like hanging out with you!" "Y-You do?" I widened my eyes. "Of course," Willemse smiled, "I love having you around," Okay Willemse. You can stop it now. Roari could be just around the corner. I tried to make him completely sure that were just friends, so I gave him a half hug, "Um...it's no problem! We're friends!" "Thanks, buddy!" Willemse half-hugged me back. Willemse always called his closest friends, "buddy". His half hug felt kinda nice. He has the best hugs. Unfortunately, it didn't last long when Roari came around the corner and saw us hugging. I let go of Willemse immediately and all the blood drained from my face. At least, I thought it did. "Oh, hey guys!" Roari casually waved, "Uh...did I interrupt something?" "Oh, of course not!" Willemse smiled and walked over to her, "I just gave Odette a reassuring hug. Tyla again," "Aww! That's sweet!" Roari clapsed her hands together and beamed. Little did she know that I was the one who hugged him first. "So, you guys wanna come in?" Roari asked us. We both nodded and went inside Roari's house. Very casual looking. I tried sitting somewhere where Willemse couldn't sit. Unfortunately, he did sit next to me, but, luckily, Roari got to sit across from me. Boy, I felt tense. "So...y'guys wanna play a game?" Roari asked. "Sure!" Willemse nodded, "What should we play?" "I created a game called Blabbermouth," Roari explained, "One person picks a category, and then the person they choose has to tell a deep, dark secret based on that category. It's a great way to get laughs and get to know each other," Roari blushed, looking at Willemse. I tried not to be lealous, but I felt a little green...literally. "Ok! Who wants to start?" Roari asked. "I do!" Willemse offered, "I'm gonna pick bad habits for...." He looked around the room and picked, "Roari!" "Where do I begin?" Roari wondered, "Well, I used to pick my nose until I was ten....with my toes," Willemse snickered, "Ok, wow," "Yea, I know! Gross, right?" They both laughed. I kinda laughed to, but I felt a little self conscious about myself. "Odette, you wanna go?" Willemse let me go. "Ok..." I looked ar Roari. I wanted to do her, but since she already went, I just picked Willemse, since he's next. Hopefully, Roari wouldn't suspect a thing. "The category is collection," I told him. "Ok, well," Willemse thought about his answer, then his cheeks turned pink, "I still sleep with the blanket I had when I was a kid." "Aww, adorable!" Roari cooed, "I still sleep with my teddy bear! You're not alone here!" "Same," I mentioned. "Alright, Odette!" Roari told me, "Yer up! Category: Relationships! Tell us your secret!" I froze in my place. The only secret that I had wih relationships was my crush on Willemse. If Roari ever found out, she would kill''me! I took a deep breath, then thought of another relationship secret. Family, perhaps? "Before my family and I were allowed up on the surface," I told them, "We used to eat worms and algae. It was nasty!" I started to laugh. "Yea, it can be!" Roari laughed along with me. So did Willemse. "That was a great one!" Willemse added. "Totally!" I said, "Definitely better than the secret abaout my crush on W-" Before I blurted it out, I covered my mouth in disbelief. I started to blush. "Oooohhh!" Roari looked at me, "A secret crush! That's better than the algae one! Go on, spill! Who is it?" I still covered my mouth as I walked away from the couches and near the door. I felt for the knob before Roari suspected a thing. "Odette...you okay?" She asked me before I found the knob and bursted out the door. I ran as fast as I could away from the place before I blurted out my secret. Suddely, I noticed Roari was coming after me! I was scared out of my mind, but, then I found a way out! I was lucky to have my grappeling hook with me at the time, so I took it, pointed it to the ceiling, and thrusted myself up on the roof. I looked to see Roari looking for me, but then she shrugged and walked away. I hated to do that to one of my best friends, but if I ever ''did tell my secret, she wouldn't like it. Once she was gone, I sat on the egde of the roof and looked out at the city. Just then, an arm grabbed me to a shack on that roof. ROARI?! Chapter 4 "Roari, wait! I can explain!" I exclaimed as I panicked with my eyes closed. I felt her gonk me on the head to calm me down. When I did eventually calm down, I looked to see her, but she didn't look like a lizard. She was a mutant alaskan huskey with a blue hedgehog beside her. "Wait, you're not...?" I told the girl who was about the same age as me. "Um, whoever you were talking about, I have no idea," The alaskan huskey told me, "And besides, my name's Ruby," "And I'm RiNa!" The hedgehog girl spoke up. "Yes, we are aware of that," Ruby teased, "So, what'cha doing out here, stranger?" "My name's Odette, and I'm hiding....from someone," I explained, "It's pretty hard to explain the situation," "Try," Ruby insisted. I took a deep breath and told these two girls that I've just met what I've been through. I didn't even know why I did, but it was too late to back out now. "...so, anyway, I almost spilled my guts to my current crush and the girl who's had a crush on him longer than I've had," I finished, "I don't WANT to have a crush on Willemse, but I can't help myself!" "Ooh," Both girls understood. "I just hope my friend, Roari, doesn't find out," I continued, "She liked him for a while now," "I think it's nice that you don't wanna hurt your friend's feelings," Ruby told me, "At least you're not all obsessive about Willemse," "Ha! Tell me about it!" I laughed and the two laughed along. "So, how's about you join us again tomorrow night?" Ruby insisted, "This is just our travel shack. Our real club is in a tent," "Really?" I wondered. "In an abandoned factory," RiNa added, "Sometimes, we tell ghost stories in there." "I'd love to come! That sounds awesome!" I stood up, ready to go, "It's great to have met new friends ever since..." my smile faded. "Ever since what?" Ruby asked. I shook my head, "Never mind. See you guys tomorrow night," I left the shack, jumped down the roof, and went to return home. Just then, I got the feeling like someone was watching me. I tried shaking it off, but then I saw someone peeking out from in the dumpster. My curiosity got the best of me as I went over and lifted the lid. I almost startled myself as I saw a mutant sea turtle back away from the lid. "Hey!" The sea turtle with blonde hair glared at me, "Don't you ever knock?" "Geez, sorry," I rolled my eyes, "I was just wondering if you're alright," "Well, I'm in no trouble," He put his hands behind his head and relaxed in the empty dumpster, "No trash, no problem. This is bliss. But, with you here, it's even more," "Dude," I told him, "I barely know you," "Well, let's get aquainted," The guy climbed out of the dumpster and put his arm around me. Awkward! "The name's Roy. Roy Smith. And you?" I wriggled out of his arm, "Iredessa, but folks call me Odette. And I need my personal space," "Oh, sorry," He shrugged, "I just think you're really cute 'n all. You and I would look good together," He gave me a flirtatious look. Was he hitting on me? "How about we climb back in here so you and I can have a proper first date?" He asked me. I gulped, "Or...how about I-bye!" I dashed off, using my grappeling hook to swing across buildings until I came across the manhole. Once I did, I climbed in and walked into the lair I was spending the weekend in. It was good to be home. "Odette, where were you?" Leo asked me, "It's way past curfew," "On the lam," I explained, "but now I'm home, I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. G'night," I climbed into my nice warm bed into my room, relieved that I probbaly won't have to deal with that guy again. Still, something was keeping me awake. Chapter 5 The next day, we had to head back to Mutation High after we visited Sensei for the weekend. I was not ready to face Roari or Willemse again, so I tried avoiding them for half the day. Unfortunately, when the day ended, before I got to my room, Roari caught up to me. "Odette! There you are!" Roari waved to me, "I've been looking all over for you! What have you been doing?" "Totally not avoiding you that's for sure!" I blurted out, facepalming myself in the process. "Ooookay?" Roari replied, "Well...I just wanna apologize for how I acted the other night. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell who your secret crush is," I took a sigh of relief, "Well, it's okay. I'm glad you understand what I'm kinda going through." "Though," She stopped me, "I'm starting to have my suspicions." She leaned down to me and narrowed her eyes. "R-Roari," I backed away a bit, "Let's be reasonable..." I went to reach for my naginata, the weapon Master Splinter gave me, just in case Roari pulled a little something. "Odette..." She spoke to me. "Y-yes?" I answered. "Do you have a crush...." She furrowed her eyes at me, then stepped back, smiled and pointed at me, "On Echo?!" "What!? N-no!" I denied, my cheeks flushed, "Gross!" "Ha! I knew it!" Roari did a little victory dance. Seriously, why does everyone ship me with Echo?! I mean, sure, we're sort of close, but we still don't like each other. ESPECIALLY that way. But, if I had to lead Roari away from the truth, I played along. "I-I mean...I guess," I half lied. Noticed I said HALF-lied. "I knew it I knew it I KNEW it!" Roari stopped victory dancing and wiped her brow, "Phew! For a moment there, I had little thoughts that you might like Willemse!" I started turning pale. Suddenly, I didn't feel so good in my stomach. "That wouldn't be good, right?" Roari started to tease, "I would have to kill you. LOL!" My stomach got really queasy then, "Um...sorry, Roari. I'm...I'm not feeling so good. Talk to you later?" "Sure!" Roari beamed, "See ya, Odette!" Then she left. Once I got into my dorm room, I just laid down on my bed and let my stomach settle. I didn't know if some of that feeling was nausea, but I was sure I didn't feel so hot. But, now I really know how Roari would feel if I ever told her. I'll be dead before Tyla ever gets out! TBC...